TRUE FEELINGS: The General Hospital Verson
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: L&L2 JaSam Lucky is shot by Helena, Elizabeth realizes that he may soon be gone, and truths start to come out. But is Helena truely behind all to sepreate these two or is a another presence behind this and a whole lot more, in this town and others.
1. Good Dreams and Nightmares

Elizabeth Webber had just finished her shift at General Hospital. She still had to pick Cameron up from Daycare. But right now she just wanted to sit down and relax.

She sat in the Nurses Lounge, and thought about her friends, Helena had Emily and Lucky had gone to rescue her. There was a small part of her that was scared to death. She yawned and closed her eyes for a minute.

Things didn't go as he had planned in his rescue. Now Helena had both him and Emily, but Lucky was a Spencer and not so quick to give up.

Helena said, "Wow I can kill my Problem with Nikolas and a Spencer in one blow."

Just then Emily kicked Helena and the gun fell out of her hand. Lucky dove for the gun, as did Helena.

Elizabeth arrived home and said, "I'm back."

A voice said, "We're in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen and saw Cameron coloring a picture while Lucky was feeding their twins. A boy and a girl. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I Love you."

She felt something in her hand and Elizabeth pulled her hand back and saw Blood there. She looked down and Lucky was lying on the floor. Red and yellow lights were flashing all around her, and she heard sirens. Just like she had the night of the Fire.

"Elizabeth!" A voice said.

Elizabeth woke up and saw Skye. Skye said, "Something went wrong."

Liz asked, "Was Emily hurt?"

Skye said, "Emily is fine."

Elizabeth realized it, "It's Lucky."

Chapter 2 coming soon.  
Tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Revealed Plots

Jason Morgan was upset about a lot of things. The woman he had feelings for now, was locked in a jail cell, accused of a crime in his heart he knew she did not commit. Now he had found out that his sister was Raped. He would of killed Connor him self if Emily hadn't beat him to it.

He walked down the hall to leave, the hospital after talking to Emily and saw Elizabeth in the ICU with Lucky. He stopped by the door and Liz saw him and went outside to talk.

Jason asked, "How you holding up?"

Liz said, "I could be better." Trying to hold back tears.

"How is Lucky doing?" he asked.

She replied, "The Doctors don't think he will ever wake up. I can't believe that Jason. I just won't believe it."

Jason said, "Well what ever you or Lucky need just ask. Lucky saved my little sister' life so I owe him."

Helena walked into her hideout. A feeling of great satisfaction on her face. She might not of gotten rid of Emily, but at least she had finally rid the world of one of the Spencers.

Just then a Voice said, "I know what you did."

Helena said, "So, at least they will never be together now."

The Voice said, "You always should follow through with your work. He is alive and she is by his bed."

Helena said, "The Spencers never do die easily."

The Voice said, "Next time, be more accurate and, maybe aim for the other." Some of the shadows fade away, and we see that it's a woman.

Lucky walked around the Hospital, it was all glowing so brightly. He knew that his time was up, yet he didn't want to go. But he had no choice. Did he?

He walked towards a door, and then a Voice said, "Please stay.

Elizabeth was dreaming of the Hospital. Everything was so Bright, that is when she saw him. He was walking towards a door. She had to stop him, even though this was just a dream, she couldn't let him go in there."

Please Tell Me what you think so far.

Any guesses on who the woman with Helena is? 


	3. A Promise to Zander

Lucky heard her voice, he saw her coming around the corner, dressed in a white and glowing like an angel.

Part of him wanted to go back to her, but it was his time wasn't it?

Just then a fog rolled across the hospital and another voice said, "Where do you think you are going?"

Elizabeth tried to follow Lucky in the fog, but it was too thick. Then she heard a voice saying, "Where do you think you are going?"

Elizabeth woke up. She was in the hospital room with Lucky still. He still was in the coma.

She looked out the door to see if anybody was there. The voice sounded familiar, like someone she used to know.

After talking to Elizabeth, Jason knew what he had to do. He would stay be Sam's side, just like Liz was staying by Lucky's side. No matter what.

What he hadn't realized at the time was sticking with Sam would get his shot by the FBI. But it didn't matter. When he looked into her eyes he could forget all about the pain he was in. If he couldn't see the blood, he might of never known he was shot at all.

Sam said, "I don't think we can hide here much longer."

Jason said, "I agree. I really want to help in the real search for Kristina, as well as help my Sister after what she has been through."

Sam smiled and said, "You will. I have faith that…" She looked ill all of a sudden and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I fell like I'm going to throw up." Replied Sam.

"Still no luck in finding Kristina," Elizabeth asked Ric, glancing back occasionally at Lucky.

Ric said, "No and I'm starting to think that this is a way to get me back for what I did those years ago."

Elizabeth said, "This is not some karmic revenge for what you did to Carly. This is just some monster who took a little girl from her parents."

Ric started to cry, "I just haven't slept since they took my daughter, I means step daughter, oh god, I just miss that little face of hers so much."

Elizabeth hugged Ric and said, "Don't worry, Kristina will be back before you know it."

Elizabeth thought, If this had happened a year ago, I might of taken him back. He is caring, just like I always knew he could be. She glanced at Lucky again. Breaking up with him was hard, but if she lost Lucky again, she didn't know if she could go on again, and if Cameron hadn't needed her she might not. Cameron and then Lucky were the most important people in her life.

She said, "Kristina is in my prayers."

Ric got on the elevator and said, "Thank you."

The voice Lucky heard was a familiar one. A figure stepped out of the fog saying, "This isn't your time yet Lucky, and I'm here to remind you of that."

Lucky rubbed his eyes and said, "Zander?"

Zander smiled and said, "Glad you still remember me after all this time."

Lucky asked, "What are you doing here?"

Zander said, "You mean why am I in heaven? I asked that question my self before."

Lucky said, "No, I always knew that you would end up here. No matter what you did in life you always had a good soul. I meant why are you here with me?"

Zander said, "I'm your guardian angel."

Lucky said, "What?"

Zander said, "Ya, they surprised me too. With that little bit of announcement. But I've been watching over you all this time. But I couldn't stop the bullet, that was destined to hit you, so everyone's True Feelings could come out. How you truly feel about your love."

Lucky said, "Ya, but it's not like…"

Zander said, "It's not like she loves you back. Oh Lucky old friend, for someone smart you can really be stupid sometime. Besides, I'm not being all noble here, I want you to stay for another reason. Take care of my son, Cameron."

Lucky said, "You want me to raise Cameron?"

Zander said, "Well I wanted to raise Cameron. You weren't really my first choice, but I'd pick you before I'd pick Ric or Jason. The lesser of three evil." Zander chuckled.

Lucky said, "I promise Zander, I'll take care of Cameron."

Zander said, "Thanks, and when you do wake up. There is a lot more happening in Port Charles and other places then everyone realizes, be careful." Zander stepped back into the fog, and was gone.

Lucky knew he had to wake up.

Helena said, "I don't like being threatened."

The girl said, "I really don't care what you like. I have had you in my power ever since I knew you kidnapped Lucky all those years ago.. And the promise you made me, that you could make him love me instead of her, worked for a while, but he's back with her now isn't he."

Helena said, "Lucky was with you wasn't he. I programmed him to look in your direction. If you couldn't hold on to him, that isn't my fault."

She said, "No it's Elizabeth's fault. Lucky was mine, long before she came to town. I thought he was mine again when they broke up, but he was still concerned about her. But this time, he will be mine again and there is nothing my little sister can do about it."

Like the Plot twist and Promise? Review and more will be up soon. 


	4. Their First Meeting

Doctor Meadows said, "It's confirmed, you two are pregnant."

Sam and Jason just stared at her for a minute.

Lucky still hadn't woke up yet, and Elizabeth was scared. They hadn't been a couple for so long, but he had always been around for her to talk to when things got rough. Now she had just found out about Faith pushing her down the stairs at Rice Plaza and she desperately wanted Lucky to hold her and comfort her now.

She flashed back to the time they had meet outside of Kelly's. That was the first time she had felt love at first sight. No it wasn't. There was this one cute boy she had meet back in Bolder years before.

FLASHBACK 

A five year old Elizabeth was playing at the playground being watched by her seven year old sister Sarah. Sarah resented having to baby-sit her little sister. She was mature enough to take care of her self, but Lizzie would probably break her head open or something. Not that Sarah would of minded. Her parents were too busy being Doctors and Steven hung out his older friends, so that left Sarah to baby-sit her.

Elizabeth swung on the swings that day. She knew her sister didn't like her, but she also knew she could do whatever she wanted cause she was the baby of the family and Sarah dare not hit her.

Soon she was bored with the swings and skipped off to the slide. She was about to get on when a young boy about her age got in front of her. No one ever cut Elizabeth off and she made sure the new kid knew just that. She pulled him off of the ladder and he fell on the ground. "I was next!" She yelled.

The boy just stood up and said, "I'm sorry, I was rude." He stepped aside and gestured that she could go first.

Elizabeth was surprised. "Most boys around here wouldn't do that."

The boy said, "I was taught to respect girls, especially cute ones."

She smiled, and said, "That's nice."

He said, "I'm Ricky."

"I'm Lizzie," she replied. "How did you get the name Ricky?"

He said, "It was my Grandfather's name. My mom's dad."

She said, "I don't know why they named my Elizabeth, I'm just unique like that."

He laughed and said, "You're funny."

Lizzie blushed and said, "Thanks."

He picked up a dandelion on the ground and said, "Here."

She said, "Thanks. There is something about White Flowers I just love." She blew and the seeds spread around the park.

Sarah had watched them have fun and she would have none of that. If she wasn't having fun, neither could Lizzie. She walked over to them and said, "Lizzie, what did our parents say about talking to strangers?"

Lizzie was mad, Sarah was always ruining her fun. She replied, "They meant Old People Sarah. Ricky is a kid like us. It's not like anything dangerous could happen to us with him."

Ricky said, "Well I…" Just then he spotted a few strange men entering the park. "I got to go."

Lizzie said, "Will I see you at school?"

He said, "You might not, we are probably just passing through here."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

He looked around and gave her a quick kiss, "Something to remember me by."

She blushed again and said, "I don't think I could forget you."

He ran over to a blonde haired woman and talked to her for a moment, then they left. As they reached the gate, he turned and waved goodbye.

Lizzie held the stem of the Dandelion and waved back sadly.

END FLASHBACK 

Elizabeth remembered that day. She hadn't felt a connection with a boy like that again, until she meet Lucky. Both Ricky and Lucky were so polite. Both had a Blonde Haired Mother, and had a grandfather named Rick…

Just then the picture of Ricky's mom came back to her. She looked familiar. Just then it donned on her, it was Laura. That would of meant, that Ricky was Lucky. She smiled at the realization. Even as kids, she had known that they were soul mates. Now he just had to wake up so she could tell him that.

Lucky was still in his coma trying to open his eyes. He wanted to get back to Liz and Cameron. He promised Zander that he would, but more importantly he wanted to. He had dreamed about a time at the Park years ago, when he was on the run, and a cute girl he had meet that day. She was headstrong just Like Elizabeth was when they had first meet.

Helena said, "As long as Lucky is in the coma, Elizabeth can't reunite with him."

Sarah said, "I will be the first face Lucky sees when he wakes up and he will know that we are meant to be. My sister always has all the fun, well Lizzie, not it's my turn. I will have your life, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Any clue to what's coming next? Review and tell me.


	5. Breath Taking Moments

Elizabeth was at the mall pushing Cameron in his stroller. She had to get out of the Hospital. Lucky was still not awake, and even though she could watch him for ever. She decided to do something else. She was going to give Lucky a life to wake up to. A life with her and Cameron.

She went past the clothing store and saw Sam in there trying on Maternity Clothes. She stopped and back up. She double checked to make sure, she saw what she saw.

Elizabeth walked in the store and asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Sam said, "I am. Jason's the father."

Elizabeth said, "There was no doubt about that. Lucky's the father of mine."

Jason entered Lucky hospital room and saw the tube in his mouth. He winced at the site. He promised Elizabeth that he would protect Lucky for her. Lucky had saved his sister's life. He owed him.

He remembered a time when they were friends. That was before the fire.

FLASHBACK 

Lucky entered Jason's penthouse.

Jason said, "What brings you here?" Trying to hold Michael, who wanted down.

Lucky said, "I need a job." Playing with his cousin.

Jason said, "I'm not sure I should…"

Lucky said, "Come on Jason. I spent my life on the run. I can handle some job."

Jason said, "Can you wash cars?"

END 

Jason remembered how he and Lucky used to get along. Maybe they could get back to that someday.

However a woman with Blond hair waited outside his room.

Carly was going crazy. Her family was in danger. Not only were her two kids gone, but her cousin was in a coma.

Just then Resse came in and said, "We have a clue about the missing kids."

Carly said, "Where are they?"

Resse said, "San Francisco."

Sam said, "I thought Zander was Cameron's father."

Elizabeth said, "Oh he was, biologically speaking at least. I mean this one." She held her hand over her stomach.

Sam amazed said, "You're pregnant?"

Elizabeth said, "Yup."

Sam said, "How? When?"

Elizabeth said, "You see a woman has eggs and…"

Sam said, "I know how babies are created. I mean how did it happen with you?"

Elizabeth said, "Lucky and I went back to his room, and I saw that he still had an old painting of mine. I used to be an artist you know. I was so happy that he still remembered. Then he just kissed me. I didn't know what to do at first, but then I just surrendered to it. We fell to the bed, and then Skye came to find us. But we just ignored her. We came and got her later."

Sam said, "Wow."

Elizabeth said, "A few hours later, he was in the hospital."

The blonde opened the door and had a gun pointed at Jason. "Die!" she exclaimed.

Jason turned around after he heard the door open. "Faith." He said, before she fired her gun. He ducked down and the bullet went over his head and hit Lucky's ventilator.

The shot attracted attention and Faith ran away, but it was too late. The ventilator was gone. But then a miracle happened. Lucky started to breathe on his own.

Helena said, "Why are you going through all this trouble for the Spencer boy. You must like him a whole lot."

Sarah said, "No I really don't. Lizzie just won't get what was mine first. I had Lucky first and then Liz was raped and Lucky diverted all his attention on her. He left me at that counter in Kellys. He dumped me and no one dumps Sarah Webber."

Like the new twists? And How much more can Sarah do? Stay tuned.


	6. Unlikely Allies

Sarah said, "I ask you to do one simple thing and kill my sister, but you end up shooting Lucky's life support system. You are lucky that Lucky survived. I need him alive."

Faith said, "She wasn't there, but I saw Jason and thought…"

Sarah said, "You thought that you would go and do your own thing." She looked at Helena and Faith. "Remember, you both need me a hell of a lot more then I need you."

Just then someone came in and said, "I followed Liz like you said and found out that she is going to have a baby."

Sarah stood up and said, "I'll take care of this myself."

Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement. Lucky was breathing on his own again. She didn't like how it came about though. Faith had been in Lucky's room, and she could of killed him. She had already killed her unborn child, and now she had almost killed Lucky. Her hatred for Faith continued to grow.

She walked over to Lucky's bed and sat down. "Come back soon, Lucky. Life isn't as fun with out you here with me. I need you, more then you know. Cameron needs you, and our other child needs you too." She placed her hand over her stomach. "You have to be in the room with me when I give birth, so I can yell at you or something. You have to tell Cameron and our other child about being a Spencer. Just come back."

"You and Lizzie are both pregnant!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam replied, "Yup, crazy ain't it."

Carly said, "Crazy doesn't begin to explain it." Looking at the phone.

Sam said, "Sonny and Resse will call when they find clues in San Francisco about where the kids are."

Carly said, "Maybe I should contact Resse's contact, what were their names again?"

Sam said, "The name was Halliwell, but they will contact you when something comes up."

Carly said, "You are probably right. I got to get out for am minute." Then she left.

Jason asked, "What will it take for Lucky to wake up?"

Steven said, "Lucky will probably wake up soon, but there is more."

Jason said, "What?"

Steven said, "When Helena shot him, it damaged an organ. We have too problems. The only doctor that can perform this type of transplant the best lives in a place called Everwood, Colorado. And the only match in our data base belongs to Faith Roscoe."

Jason smiled and said, "I don't know about the doctor, but Lucky will get the organ he needs."

Elizabeth was outside of the hospital. When she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Lizzie."

She said, "Not now." She turned around and said, "Hi Sarah, when did you get back?"

Sarah said, "I heard Lucky was hurt. I thought I'd give him my personal attention." Walking towards the door.

Liz blocked the door and said, "If you go near Lucky, I'll break your neck."

Jason said, "You need to rest."

Sam said, "Doctor Meows said to get Stressed. Helping you relaxes me. I'd be stressed sitting around not doing anything."

Jason said, "I need to find Faith for more reasons now."

Sam said, "Point me in a direction."

Sarah said, "Are you still upset about how Lucky picked me over you those years ago?"

Liz said, "Lucky's brain had been messed with, and you took advantage of it. I forgave Lucky, because he was obviously not in his right mind. But you, will take a little longer."

Sarah said, "You can't forgive me when you are dead." She knocked Liz to the ground. I'm going to get rid of you and your little kid too. But don't worry, I'll take care of Cameron for you, and he'll call me Mommy." She pulled out a knife and said, "Say bye bye to your baby."

She went down to stab her, but a hand stopped her. "You know I have no love lost for Lizzie here. I really don't care about her, but she is carrying Michael and Morgan's 2nd Cousin. "Carly said. "And that baby is family and as long as Liz is carrying a member of my family. A slut like you will not raise a hand against her."

Sarah said, "You can't stop me."

Carly said, "Never, and I say never underestimate a Spencer."

So Sarah has finally revealed herself, and new twists are still coming, tell me what you think.


	7. Reason to Awaken

Emily said, "I was raped."

Nikolas said, "Who did it, I'll kill him."

Emily said, "I already did?"

Nik said, "What do you mean? It was Conner wasn't it?"

Emily said, "Ya, it was."

Doctor Meows said, "Are you ready for the Ultrasound?"

Sam said, "More then ready."

Doctor Meadows said, "That's it. Right there." Pointing to the baby.

Sam said, "That would of been Lila's little brother or sister." A tear came to her eye.

Jason said, "Lila will be this baby's guardian angel."

Carly said, "Never, and I mean Never underestimate a Spencer."

Sarah kicked Liz one last time. "I'll be back when your body guard is gone." Then she ran away.

"Coward!" Carly shouted out after Sarah. The she helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"Thanks," Liz said.

Carly said, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for my cousin in there." Pointing at her stomach.

Liz said, "I understand." Smiling.

Nik asked, "When you look at me, do you see Connor?"

Emily replied, "No. The faces may be the same, but not your eyes."

Nik said, "Really?"

Emily said, "I love your eyes."

Nik said, "How is my brother?"

Emily said, "He might not make it."

Sarah walked back into her room and said, "Kill my sister now."

Faith said, "No problem there."

Lucky felt that his heart was in danger. He fought more to open up his eyes.

Sam said, "You remember a few months ago, when you proposed to me?"

Jason said, "Ya."

Sam said, "So when are we getting married?"

Liz sat on the bench outside crying. She feared that Lucky would never know their child. She even had a selfish thought that she would never be happy again. She didn't know Faith was behind her. She had a gun pointed right at her head.

All of a sudden, Lucky woke up and yelled, "Elizabeth!"

I know it is kind of short, but that's all my brain could come up with. But Lucky is finally awake.


	8. The Evilness That Is Sarah Webber Part I

I'm really getting into this story now.

"Elizabeth!" Lucky yelled as he opened his eyes. She was in danger, he knew it. He had to get to her now.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth heard her name being shouted out but there was no one around. Maybe she was hearing things, but the voice sounded like Lucky's. She decided to pay Lucky one last visit before the night was over.

She thought about how Sarah had attacked her earlier. She knew that her sister and her didn't get along, but that was almost Loathing Hate. "Can my sister really be that evil?" She said to her self. Elizabeth had no idea.

Jason and Sam had moved out of the Penthouse, and back into the cottage that he used to live in. The whole place had been destroyed by the Sanavol Crime Family.

Sam was taking some vitamins and talking to Jason about his past. "So why did you agree to help Lucky? I thought you two weren't friend?"

Jason said, "We used to be once upon a time. Maybe we can be again, but I did it more for Elizabeth."

Sam said, "You two used to be real close. Why did you break up?"

Jason said, "I was starting to feel something for Elizabeth and then Courtney came along and I thought I was in love with her, but it was a mistake."

Sam asked, "So if Courtney hadn't come along, you might still be with Elizabeth?"

Jason said, "I don't know. All I know is what ever feelings I had with Elizabeth doesn't begin to compare to what I feel when I'm with you."

Sam said, "Well I've never known you to lie." They share a kiss.

FLASHBACK 

Courtney said, "You want me to get in-between Jason and Elizabeth?"

Sarah said, "Yes. My sister is starting to get happy again, and I just can't allow it."

Courtney said, "Well Jason is kind of hot. So I just divert his attention away from your sister and pretend to be in love with him?"

Sarah said, "That's the ticket."

Courtney said, "Plus I get money too?"

Sarah replied, "Yup."

Courtney said, "Consider that 'Liason' no more."

END FLASHBACK 

On her way up to see Lucky, Elizabeth ran into Ric and Alexis

Elizabeth watched as they argued. Ric wanted to keep Alexis and their unborn baby safe. He was going to look for Kristina on his own. But Alexis would have none of it. She wasn't going to rest until Kristina was home. She assured Ric that she would be careful. But Ric was being extra careful.

Elizabeth understood. After what happened to their baby since Faith pushed her down the stairs. Ric didn't want to take any chances. She wondered if Lucky would be that over protective of their baby. She continued to his room.

FLASHBACK 

Faith said, "That twit has the baby with Ric that I wanted."

Sarah said, "Then get rid of it."

Faith said, "Huh?"

Sarah said, "Lizzie walks by the Rice Plaza everyday on her way to work. When you see your chance just push her down the stairs. The baby will probably die, and maybe Lizzie will too. If not she will be miserable anyway. Liz thinks she found happiness with Ric, I will not allow Liz to be happy."

Faith said, "Then consider this 'LiRic' to of sung it's last song."

END FLASHBACK 

Emily decided to go visit Nikolas in prison. She was finally going to tell him the truth about Connor and what he did to her.

Ever since they got together, there had been one thing or another standing in their way. First it was Lydia, then Zander, Mary, Helena, and Connor. The only one that she could actually stand was Zander. She had hoped that they could of all gotten along, but the police had killed Zander.

FLASHBACK 

Sarah said, "So all the boys in the Lewis Family have the same medical problems eventually?"

Doctor Blaa said, "Yup. Every boy eventually needs a transfusion from their father in order to survive."

Sarah said, "That is good to know."

LATER THAT DAY.

Sarah ends up at the cottage. She sees Zander and Emily on the front porch. She aims her gun and shoots Zander right in the heart, the other police hear the gun shot and fire too, but Sarah's bullet had already sealed his fate.

END FLASHBACK 

Emily walked into the visiting room only to find out that he already had a visitor. Sarah Webber.

Elizabeth entered Lucky's room.

Lucky said, "Elizabeth your…."

Lucky didn't get a chance to finish. Liz immediately went over to him and kissed him like she never had before.

I hope you like this chapter, and how Sarah has been involved in Liz's life. You ain't seen anything yet.


	9. The Evilness That Is Sarah Webber Part I...

Lucky was shocked that Elizabeth was kissing him like that. But he didn't stop her, he just enjoyed it.

Emily saw Sarah talking, no Flirting with her Husband. She saw Nik look up at her begging her to help him.

Emily ran over to Sarah and yanked her out of the chair. "Stay away from my husband, tramp."

Sarah said, "Hello Emmy."

Emily said, "That's Mrs. Emily Cassadine to you, tramp."

Sarah said, "Look, Emmy. We were friends once, so I'm going to give you another chance."

Emily said, "From you, I'll think I'll pass. You tried to kill my closest friends and her child. My nephew or niece."

Sarah stormed out and said, "You will pay for ignoring me. They all will pay."

Jason and Sam looked out the window at their penthouse.

Jason said, "It's amazing how the smallest things can send your life in a whole new direction. If that accident never happened, I might of never meet you."

Sam said, "And we couldn't have that could we."

FLASHBACK

Sarah had sneaked away from her grandparents house whom she was vesting and went to the Quartermaine mansion. There was some new girl there that was just adopted. She went over to a nearby car and cut the brakes. "That will teach them to adopt her and not me." Just then Jason and AJ came out of the house.

END FLASHBACK

After a few minutes of kissing like this, Lucky had to push Elizabeth away.

Elizabeth was sad and said, "You didn't like it."

Lucky smiled and said, "I loved it, but I do need to breath a bit.."

Elizabeth said, "I was giving you CPR."

Lucky said, "Well in that case."

Elizabeth said, "I was scared you were gone again when they brought you in here. It was just like the night of the fire.

FLASHBACK

Elizabeth saw the flames shooting out of the Room above the Motorcycle Shop. "NO!" She screamed as she ran towards the building.

Tagert pulled her away and she fought him so she could be near Lucky again.

Meanwhile in a nearby Van, Liz's sister was watching Liz with a smile on her face. Lucky lay at her feet out cold. She looked at her two partners, Helena and Faison. "He's all yours."

Helena said, "Thank you, you will be rewarded."

Sarah said, "I had better." She put her hands in Lucky's hair. "Soon you will be mine again." She kissed his forehead and left the van.

END FLASHBACK

Lucky said, "I came back then, didn't I. I will always come back to you eventually."

Elizabeth said, "I'm glad you did. Cause I have something to tell you."

Just then Sarah came into the room with a gun. "This ends now Lizzie!" Sarah screamed.

It's been a while but I'm back. What ya think?


	10. Good Bye Sarah

Just then Sarah came into the room with a gun. "This ends now Lizzie!" Sarah screamed. Sarah's eyes turned a dark Black and flames appeared from them.

Lucky said, "Huh, Sarah? Liz what's going on here?"

Elizabeth said, "Nothing to worry about. This bitch here just needs to get a life."

Sarah said, "Oh I have a life and it will be great once you are out of it once and for all."

Elizabeth said, "At first you were just annoying, but now I see your just plain evil."

Sarah laughed, "My dear baby sister. I'm not evil. I am Evil!" As if on Clue lightning struck.

Lucky asked, "What have I missed while I was out?"

Elizabeth walked over to Sarah and said, "You want to shoot me, well come on." Just then Liz grabbed the gun and they struggled out into the hallway.

Lucky tried to get up to follow them but he was still too weak.

Emily went to the Hospital to warn Elizabeth that she had seen Sarah back in town. Emily wondered what Sarah had wanted with Nikolas, but at least she knew Nik was safe in prison at the moment from Sarah's plan.

Emily climbed the stairs and saw Elizabeth and Sarah struggling over a gun. Emily grabbed a bottle off a cart and smashed it over Sarah's head.

Sarah let go of the gun for a second, giving Elizabeth a better grip. Sarah pulled a dart out of her pocket and headed up the stairs to the roof.

Elizabeth and Emily gave chase after her.

Jason was sleeping next to Sam when he dreamed of being in the Hospital and a strange woman was next to him. Jason woke up, and wondered what the dream had meant.

Meanwhile the three girls were on the roof, and Sarah had managed to get the gun away from Elizabeth and dragged her the edge of the roof. "Soon the life I wanted will be mine, Lizzie. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Elizabeth said, "For the last time, my name is Elizabeth, and stay out of my life!" She broke the hold Sarah had on her, and since Sarah had been pulling her, she lost her balance. But before Sarah went over, she threw her dart and hit Emily with it.

Elizabeth watched as her sister hit the pavement below. She saw the blood and turned away. With a tear in her eye she said, "Good bye Sarah."

Then she ran over to Emily and asked, "Are you OK?"

Emily hugged Elizabeth and said, "I'm fine, Everything is fine." Then she whispered where Elizabeth couldn't hear her, "Lizzie." Then Emily's eyes flashed Black and flames appeared in them.


	11. The Blood Trigger

* * *

Elizabeth, Sarah, and Emily were on the roof, and Sarah had managed to get the gun away from Elizabeth and dragged her the edge of the roof. "Soon the life I wanted will be mine, Lizzie. And there is nothing you can do about it." 

Elizabeth said, "For the last time, my name is Elizabeth, and stay out of my life!" She broke the hold Sarah had on her, and since Sarah had been pulling her, she lost her balance. But before Sarah went over, she threw her dart and hit Emily with it.

Elizabeth watched as her sister hit the pavement below. She saw the blood and turned away. With a tear in her eye she said, "Good bye Sarah."

* * *

_Lucky Spencer was working on his computer when we saw several flashes of bright lights outside._

_He walked outside and saw the night sky was filled with a rainbow colored light._

_Everywhere people were walking around outside looking up at the night sky. All of them were chanting. "It's Comming! It's Comming! It's Comming!"_

_Just then he heard another voice say. "You must finally fulfil your destiny and unite them together. Before the rain of fire hits."_

Just then Lucky woke up in a cold sweat. That was the most realistic dream he had ever had.

He looked around his hospiatl room to get his barings.

"It is just a dream." He told him self.

* * *

Elizabeth ran over to Emily and asked, "Are you OK?"

Emily hugged Elizabeth and said, "I'm fine, Everything is fine." Then she whispered where Elizabeth couldn't hear her, "Lizzie." Then Emily's eyes flashed Black and flames appeared in them.

Meanwhile out in space in the area between Mars and Jupiter where the Asteroid Belt lay. One of the Asteroids started to glow and then exploded. The debree of the explosion started to head for Port Charles.

* * *

Back on Earth, someone pushed a button on their computer and a timer started.

**2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 20 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 19 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 18 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 17 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 16 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 15 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 14 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 13 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 12 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 11 Seconds 2 Years, 2 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days 20 Hours, 55 Minutes, 10 Seconds**

* * *

**It has been a long time since I updated, but I'm back.**


End file.
